


HAWAII O´LANTERN

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Steve y Danny vuelven de ver algunas opciones para la recepción de su boda, en el camino encuentran un niño extraño y un ser terrible que lo persigue.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	HAWAII O´LANTERN

**Author's Note:**

> Siguiendo mi tradición (que nadie me pidió y a nadie le importa XD) de publicar un fic de Halloween cada año aquí esta el de este año. En esta historia cito un poco al folklore en la historia de Jack O´Lantern, espero que les guste :)

HAWAII O´LANTERN  
Danny hojeo de nueva cuenta la revista que tenía en sus manos decidió cerrarla presa del agobio. En la portada de la misma las palabras Wailea Beach Resort incrementaron su ansiedad, nunca imagino que planear una boda, su segunda boda para ser exactos, fuera tan desgastante. Aunque siendo justos, en aquella ocasión había estado demasiado ocupado con su promoción a detective por lo que todos los preparativos y el estrés corrieron por cuenta de Rachel y su madre.  
Por otra parte Steve conducía fresco y sereno en medio de la noche, tarareando la sosa canción en la radio que le recordaba a la música de los cincuentas que escuchaba su abuelo. No podía creer que su prometido estuviera tan campante después de estar desde las cinco de la mañana enfrascado en un caso de secuestro para después involucrarse en un tiroteo por la tarde y envolverse en un enervante papeleo que los llevo a perder su cita en el complejo turístico más elegante de Wailea, por suerte la organizadora estaba tan interesada que les dio una cita especial, a las once de la noche para ser exactos.  
Fueron tres horas de recorrer el amplio resort donde Danny comprobó que la riqueza del mundo estaba totalmente mal distribuida, los salones eran preciosos pero extremadamente elegantes. Probo al menos una docena de platillos, veinte rebanadas de pastel y vio miles de fotografías con propuestas de decoración. La agente de planeación del hotel era una mujer joven y formal, vestida elegantemente que no parecía estar cansada en absoluto por lo que procedió a darles información con todo el ánimo y gusto del mundo.  
Los más escandaloso era el precio, Danny jamás imagino que una boda pudiera ser tan costosa, cerró los ojos y recargo la cabeza en el asiento, Steve le puso la mano en el muslo.  
-¿Esa chica del hotel de derroto eh?- Dijo Steve con un tono juguetón acariciando suavemente el muslo de Danny recordando que se había estado quejando de la rodilla todo el día.  
-Solo es muy confuso, veo algo que me gusta pero luego sale otra cosa mejor, y luego la comida, es decir un platillo tradicional sería suficiente, muchas de las cosas que nos dieron ni siquiera las conocía…y los precios Steven, ¿estás seguro de que podemos pagar algo así? No se…creo que deberíamos replantearnos las magnitudes de la boda…y mira que incluso he pensado en aceptar la propuesta inicial de hacerlo en la playa en sandalias, yo no sé…me siento como un tonto de estar tan abrumado con mi propia boda- Danny se detuvo con ambas manos aun en el aire después de su exabrupto, la sonrisa de Steve se ensancho.  
-Danno está bien…fue un día largo, mañana podemos repasar las opciones y ver más salones…no tenemos que decidirlo aún, y en cuanto al dinero ya te dije que no te preocupes, la marina asigna un bono para este tipo de cosas y también está mi fondo de ahorro- Danny negó con la cabeza, no se trataba de bonos o ahorros, se trabada de pagar una cantidad estratosférica por un evento de apenas cinco horas, era una idea que no lograba comprender.  
-No olvides que yo también soy parte de esta boda, acordamos que el presupuesto seria dividido a partes iguales, pero no puedo hacer eso si te quieres casar en el palacio de Buckingham…hay no ya te estoy dando ideas-Danny se froto el rostro con las manos dramáticamente, en el fondo se sentía terriblemente culpable de estarse comportando así, temía que la amargura de su divorcio aun latente en algunas ocasiones, empezara a envenenar su boda con Steve.  
-¿Danno quieres dejar de preocuparte por dinero? Aun no estamos eligiendo ni dando anticipos de nada así que relájate, además, me estoy casando con el amor de mi vida, quiero que sea la mejor boda del universo porque te mereces eso y más- Danny se quedó en silencio por un momento y por fin pudo captar el calor de la mano de Steve en su muslo. Le dio un manotazo sonriendo, eligiendo dejar de lado todo el asunto en pro de su salud mental.  
-Es muy tierno que creas que por decirme cosas bonitas me vas a llevar a la cama McGarrett- Steve emitió una risa ronca sin retirar la vista del oscuro camino.  
-Ah vamos Danno no puedes ponerte todo revoltoso e histérico y no esperar que me ponga de humor, no soy de piedra- Ambos rieron relajados y cambiaron la conversación, después de unos minutos Steve vio el reloj en la pantalla del tablero del auto.  
02:16 am 31 de Octubre  
-¡Oye es Halloween!- Dijo Steve festivamente, Danny no compartió su estado.  
-Sí, y las malditas dos de la mañana, Dios hoy va a ser un largo día en el trabajo- Danny pego su frente al vidrio de la ventana, observo una extraña luz proviniendo de la ladera del camino, un resplandor levemente verdoso.  
-Son los gases del pantano, por la putrefacción de plantas o animales en el agua- Dijo Steve sorprendiendo a su compañero al saber exactamente lo que pensaba. Cada segundo que Danny pasaba con Steve se daba cuenta de que casarse era la cosa más correcta y natural del universo y que pasar el resto de su vida juntos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento tan fuerte jamás existió entre él y Rachel.  
El camino se había hecho demasiado largo y ninguno de los dos reparo en ello, el sendero era extremadamente oscuro a excepción de aquellas lucecillas verdes esparcidas por aquí y por allá, todo era tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que…  
-¡Steve detente!- Grito Danny el ver una figurilla agazapada entre los arbustos junto al camino.  
-¡Rayos Danny cálmate me asustaste!- Steve se orilló aun sin localizar lo que había causado la alteración de su compañero, saco la llave del interruptor y miro a Danny quien observaba fijamente hacia un punto oscuro en la nada.  
-Creo que hay un niño ahí- Ambos bajaron del auto con cautela y el modo policiaco en ON, Steve llevo su mano hacia su cadera cerca de su arma.  
-McGarrett dije un niño no un hombre lobo- Le reprendió Danny, ambos se acercaron al arbusto en cuestión y el sonido de la hierba agitándose los alerto.  
-Oye, somos la policía, ¿estas herido?- La figura agazapada parecía buscar algo desesperadamente, al advertir la presencia de los dos hombres se incorporó, era un niño, llevaba sudadera roja, jeans y una desagradable máscara de calabaza sobre la cabeza.  
-Hey ven acá, estas a salvo, somos policías venimos a ayudarte- Steve mostro su placa alumbrándose con su lámpara.  
-¿Estás perdido?, ¿Cómo te llamas?- El niño se aproximó a Steve, apunto a su pecho donde una etiqueta adherible mostraba las palabras: Hola, soy Jack.  
-Muy bien Jack, necesitas decirme si estar perdido y de dónde eres- El niño se froto las manos y se retorció los dedos, su lenguaje corporal lo mostraba dudoso y Danny lo reconoció de inmediato, se aproximó a él y Steve los ilumino a ambos pues la densa oscuridad de la noche parecía querer tragárselos.  
-Jack, soy Daniel, voy a revisarte un poco para ver si estas herido, ¿eso te parece bien?- El niño asintió, esa tonta mascara de calabaza era un estorbo.  
Danny reviso sus manos, estaban tan sucias como su ropa, los jeans tenían fango en las rodillas y el dobladillo, trato de sacarle la máscara y el pequeño retrocedió emitiendo un gemido, fue entonces cuando ambos notaron la sangre en su cuello al borde de la máscara, la cosa le cubría por completo la cabeza y tenía apenas tres orificios, dos en los ojos y uno a la altura de la nariz.  
-Creo que esa cosa esta atascada, no veo más heridas pero probablemente lleve varias horas perdido por el estado de su ropa- Danny asintió y saco el radio de su cinturón, sintonizo la frecuencia de la central de policía en Honolulu.  
-Habla el Sargento Daniel Williams, tenemos un niño perdido en Alanui Drive kilometro trece, tiene heridas leves, sudadera roja y jeans, responde al nombre de Jack y tiene…- Danny miro al niño.  
-¿Qué edad tienes Jack?- El niño levanto ambas manos y junto los índices y pulgares formando dos cirulos y juntándolos como cuando las personas hacen anteojos ficticios.  
-Dice tener ocho años- Al terminar su mensaje la central respondió de inmediato. No fue la respuesta que esperaban.  
-Sargento, aquí central, no tenemos reportes de niños perdidos, tampoco podemos mandarles asistencia tuvimos una fuga de gas en el centro y todas las ambulancias están allá, ¿pueden traerlo ustedes mismos?- Mientras Danny escuchaba el mensaje Steve y Jack ya estaba a su lado junto al auto.  
-Central, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ambulancia? No podemos transportar al niño estamos fuera de turno y está herido, requiero una ambulancia cuanto antes- Dijo Danny exasperado maldiciendo su mala suerte.  
-Lo siento Sargento, tendrán que traerlo- Steve le quito el radio a Danny.  
-Entendido central, lo llevaremos cuanto antes- Termino la comunicación y miro a Danny con desaprobación.  
-¿El chico está espantando y lo quieres hacer esperar una ambulancia?, rayos Danny ¿Cuál es tu problema?.  
-Mi problema es que no debemos llevarlo nosotros, es menor y esta perdido, no sabes que hay bajo esa tonta mascara tal vez tenga un contusión sin mencionar que no ha dicho una sola palabra, además ahora tendremos que conducir hasta el precinto y terminaremos llegando a casa a las seis. No, vamos a esperar aquí hasta que llegue la ambulancia y los de servicios sociales, no quiero problemas, eses es el procedimiento y nos apegaremos a él.  
Danny sintió un calor en su costado, Jack se le había abrazado y sollozaba calladamente.  
-¡Oh vamos!- Palmeo la espalda del chiquillo y suspiro, se supo derrotado.  
-Bien, todos al auto y vámonos de aquí- Subieron los tres al auto y mientras Steve reanudaba la marcha Danny observaba al niño por el retrovisor.  
-Jack sería muy útil si pudieras decirnos tu nombre completo o de dónde eres, para localizar cuanto antes a tu familia, deben estar muy preocupados por ti- Jack negó con la cabeza, alzo las manos y con ambos índices formo una “X”, coloco los dedos sobre el manchón negro que simulaba una sonrisa burlona en la máscara.  
-Creo que no puede hablar, ¿Steve tu sabes lenguaje de señas no?- Steve negó con la cabeza.  
-Estoy muy oxidado, no creo que sirva de mucho- Danny comprendió que tendría que hacer de investigador.  
-Bien Jack entonces solo quiero que muevas la cabeza conforme a mis preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?-El chico asintió.  
-¿Vives por esta zona? ¿Aquí en Wailea?  
“No”  
-Muy bien, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...si te trajeron tus padres levanta un dedo…si te trajo alguien más levanta dos, por favor.  
“Dos”  
-Entiendo,¿ te trajeron por tu voluntad?, es decir, ¿tu querías venir?.  
“No”  
A Danny se le seco la boca, la situación empezaba a complicarse, sintió a Steve tensarse a su lado, en un trabajo como el suyo pensar lo peor era regularmente lo acertado y por cómo iban pintando las cosas esto iría mas allá de peor.  
-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacer preguntas hasta que lleguemos- Danny asintió y saco su teléfono.  
-Le voy a tomar una foto para empezar la identificación de personas perdidas, aunque con esa cosa en la cabeza no servirá de mucho- El detective miro su teléfono y lo encontró apagado, probablemente la batería había muerto entre el octavo platillo y la segunda rebana de pastel. Tomo el teléfono de Steve y lo encontró apagado también.  
-Muertos los dos- Steve se mostró extrañado.  
-No puede ser, tenía toda la batería cuando salimos del hotel, me asegure por si tenía que usar el GPS, y eso fue hace…- Miro el reloj, los numero parpadeaban con luz verde brillante.  
02:16 am 31 de Octubre  
Miro su reloj de muñeca.  
02:16 am  
Sujeto histéricamente la mano de Danny observando las manecillas de su reloj.  
02:16 am  
Estaciono el auto y su alteración fue rápidamente notada por Danny, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.  
-Bueno es raro pero no imposible, todas las cosas pueden estropearse a la vez- Dijo Danny tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. En este trabajo veían cosas horribles y violentas todos los días, incluso inexplicables, pero jamás sobrenaturales.  
-Sí, tienes razón no perdamos la calma, estamos muy cansados- En el asiento trasero Jack miraba expectante por la ventana , como buscando algo, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y sus manitas se crispaban en puños sobre el cristal y hacia unos sonidos extraños y guturales.  
-Hey amigo tranquilo, estarás en casa muy pronto.  
-¿De dónde rayos ha salido esta neblina?- Danny miraba por el parabrisas hacia la carretera encontrándose con densa neblina envolviéndolo todo, la humedad era muy pesada, algo muy común en Hawái , pero el horrible olor a descomposición era algo completamente nuevo.  
-Steve vámonos de aquí.  
Justo estaban por arrancar cuando Jack se agito, emitió un chillido y se hizo un ovillo en el asiento temblando histéricamente. Ambos se exaltaron y Steve miro por la ventana.  
-¡Hay alguien ahí afuera!-Bajo rápidamente del auto ignorando a Danny gritándole que no lo hiciera. Steve camino hacia la oscuridad con el arma en alto y la lámpara lanzando un haz de luz en la densa penumbra.  
-¿Quién anda ahí?...!Somos la policía!- Grito hacia la nada parado al borde del sendero que daba a la espesa hierba. Danny se sentía extrañamente intranquilo, casi espantado por tanta obscuridad.  
-Oye Jack, saldré un momento, quédate aquí, estaré justo fuera del auto- Danny abandono el vehículo y sacó su arma, inspecciono los alrededores asegurándose de no perder de vista ni a Jack que estaba en el auto o a Steve que se encontraba a dos metros de él. Observó los alrededores y un olor a quemado atrajo su atención, el olor provenía de dos enormes marcas en forma de manos sobre el toldo del auto, lo que fuera que hubieran puesto ahí había quemado la pintura y el metal del auto hasta dejar dos manchones rojizos y humeantes.  
-¡Steve!- Grito con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, el Comandante se apareció a su lado mirando atónito aquellas marcas.  
-¿Qué rayos es eso?- Dijo Steve sin dar crédito a lo que veía, se giró hacia Danny exigiéndole respuestas con la mirada, respuestas que no obtuvo pues el Detective estaba igual de asustado.  
-Alguien puso sus…enormes manos hirvientes sobre el auto….es lo que supongo- Danny tartamudeaba, estaba bañado en sudor y algo pálido, Steve también sentía la camisa mojada por su propio sudor, sudor frio, de pánico.  
Jack bajo el vidrio y salto hacia los brazos de Danny, el niño chillaba aterrado, la causa de su pánico se solidifico en la penumbra, al otro lado del camino frente a ellos, una sombra alta y oscura se dibujó entre los leves destellos de la luna, parecía una silueta humana con largos brazos que caían a los costados de su lánguido cuerpo, dos ojos amarillos destellando en la profunda negrura de su rostro, la neblina parecía emanar de él.  
Danny estrecho al niño y Steve levantó su arma, no emitió ninguna advertencia o amenaza, soltó dos tiros hacia el aterrador invitado, las balas lo atravesaron haciendo hoyos como si estuviera constituido de humo.  
Sin inmutarse, el hombre en las sombras alzo su largo y huesudo brazo, la luz de la luna lo ilumino apenas a partir del codo, su piel era de un tono negruzco con surcos profundos de un rojo brillante, como lava bajo la piel, su dedo índice largo con una brillante y afilada garra apunto hacia Danny, más precisamente, hacia Jack.  
-Steve…- Mascullo Danny con una voz pequeña y apagada, plagada de terror, estrecho el niño en sus brazos cuanto pudo sin saber que rayos estaba sucediendo.  
¿Debía correr? Absolutamente no, no se atrevería a dejar a Steve con esa cosa horrible ahí. ¿Entregar a Jack? Por supuesto que no, cada célula de su policiaco cuerpo le decía que lo protegiera con su vida, entonces. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
-No se mueve- Observo Steve después de algunos segundos que parecieron horas, el silencio era total y brutal; ningún búho o ave que amenizaran el ambiente. Danny salió de sus pensamientos y en efecto noto que el hombre en las sombras no se movía, seguía ahí, alto y lánguido en la penumbra con el brazo extendido, con la neblina rodeándole como un grueso manto; el comandante aprovecho la quietud, giro levemente la cabeza hacia el niño en brazos de su compañero.  
Aclaro la garganta sin mover un ápice su postura, apuntando a las sombras.  
-¿Jack, este…hombre te trajo aquí?  
“Si”  
-¿Quiere hacerte daño?  
“Si”  
-¿Sabes quién es?  
“Si”  
Jack levanto las manos hechas puño y alzo ambos índices, las coloco a los lados de su cabeza formando tal vez orejas, no, eran cuernos.  
Cuernos.  
-Steve deja de hablar con el niño y has algo- Dijo Danny aterrado ante la señal inequívoca que el pequeño había hecho.  
¿Quién huele a muerte y tiene cuernos?  
Adivina.  
El desagradable hombre en las sombras bajo su brazo, unas enormes alas de abrieron a sus espaldas, alas negras y membranosas, de piel fina y traslucida con venas irregulares esparcidas por toda la superficie de las mismas.  
Jack apretó a Danny casi asfixiándolo pues era evidente que aquella criatura se abalanzaría sobre ellos en cualquier momento, emitió un aullido estremecedor y batió sus alas, un viento fortísimo y caliente se arremolino sobre ellos y cuando la criatura se lanzó como un depredador hambriento Danny escucho un chasquido, la cadena de su cuello reventándose.  
Steve distinguió un destello en la absoluta oscuridad.  
Jack sostenía en alto la cadena de Danny y la cruz de plata se sacudía en el viento. Una fuerza invisible detuvo en seco a la feroz criatura y lo succiono hacia la nada, hacia la oscuridad.  
Cuando todo paso y los sonidos del bosque volvieron, la neblina desapareció y la luz de la luna iluminó el camino tanto Danny como Steve volvieron rápidamente al auto, respiraban agitadamente y temblaban en sus asientos.  
Una risilla infantil los alerto.  
Era Jack, de pie sobre el cofre del auto haciendo un bailecillo extraño y bizarro, era tétrico verlo contorsionarse y saltar mientras emitía risotadas que causaban eco, al menos él se veía muy feliz.  
Luces verdes y brillantes empezaron a rodear su cuerpo, como luciérnagas enormes, el chico aun danzando empezó a elevarse por los cielos cada vez más alto, hasta que su figura se perdió en la basta inmensidad del firmamento nocturno como una estampilla sobre la luna regordeta.  
Steve abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escucho golpes en la ventana, el rostro de Chin lo observaba aliviado.  
-¡Demonios chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado, pensamos que habían tenido un accidente?¿ No contestan ni una maldita llamada y se pierden toda la noche? ¡Maldición estamos muy grandes para esto!- Reprimió el teniente al verlos bajar del auto.  
-¡Por Dios que susto nos han dado!- Dijo Kono examinándolos de cerca, lucían como si tuvieran dos semanas sin dormir, pálidos con oscuros aros bajo sus ojos.  
-¿Qué…horas…donde…? Balbuceo Steve, su boca tenía un gusto amargo, había dos patrullas y una ambulancia en el camino, era de día.  
-Nosotros veníamos del hotel y…¡un niño!... había un niño lo reportamos a la central- Danny inspeccionaba el auto como loco, buscando algo que en el fondo, sabia nunca encontraría.  
-¿De qué hablan? No reportaron nada, llame a la central para preguntar si se habían reportado y me dijeron que su radio estuvo apagado toda la noche, como sus teléfonos aparentemente- Kono mostro los teléfonos de ambos, uno en cada mano. Ambos dispositivos encendidos con suficiente batería y con al menos cuarenta llamadas perdidas cada uno.  
Steve rodeo el auto, reviso el toldo en busca de las marcas de quemaduras y no encontró nada, Danny le secundo también encontrando una absoluta y determinante nada.  
-Chicos el GPS del auto muestra que estuvieron aquí estacionados desde la dos diez y seis de la mañana, no hubo más movimiento, no hay señas de que hubiera un niño en el auto, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?- Kono los miraba confundida y preocupada; ambos decidieron callar por sentido común.  
Chin noto unas marcas extrañas sobre el cofre, como si alguien con pies pequeños hubiera bailado sobre él, también decidió callar.  
Steve y Danny llegaron a casa al medio día del 31 de Octubre y durmieron todo el día sin hablar en absoluto de lo acontecido, emitieron un pacto silencioso de no volver a tocar ese tema jamás y tratar de olvidarlo. Ninguno quería ir a parar a un loquero, muchas gracias.  
Cayo la tarde y los niños disfrazados empezaron a llamar a la puerta pidiendo dulces, decidieron ignorar esas llamadas por que no querían saber nada más del maldito Halloween en un buen rato.  
Mientras cenaban alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta , toco insistentemente sin decir nada, llamo y llamo hasta que Steve harto se levantó de golpe y abrió violentamente.  
Un pastel de calabaza estaba en el piso con una etiqueta adhesiva doblada a su lado, Steve la levanto y la leyó.  
“Hola, soy Jack”.


End file.
